Aloe
Aloe Aloe is Mint's darker, more powerful alter ego. Aside from height, she bears little, if any, resembelences to Mint. Her entire body is covered in a metallic material that is rock hard and almost impossible to tear. This material is produced in dark violet strips that wrap around her body. Both arms are bound behind her back, however, the blackish purple scarf around her neck act as arms. Her hair is about the same length as Mint's, but is dull and a deep shade of black with purple streaks in it. She originally appears when Mint is first cursed in ZEUS and is intended to appear again as Mint's Super Form. Aloe is the result of Mint's being cursed by the Black Rose, a powerful spirit that lends its strength in exchange for life force, either the victim's own or that of another that is stolen by slaying the target. While most of the time Aloe's personality is not much different than that of Mint's, prolonged exposure to the Rose has started to have some influence on her, and she occasionally turns twisted and attacks others without reason. Aloe's common sense is considerably better than Mint's, most likely because the Rose's presense clears her mind. This makes her a considerably more deadly adversary than Mint, therefore, making an enemy out of either would prove to be extremely unbeneficial. History On a mission to find a way to procure more Xombrocine, a substance used to prevent an infected victim from fully developing the infection and becoming a fully-fledged zombie, Mint encountered a strange flower that, upon contact, cursed her and transformed her into Aloe. After Mint proved to be rebellious, the Black Rose subdued her by taking away her memories and sealing them away. Aloe awoke with no prior memory of her life as Mint and went along with the Rose's plan without resistance, however, eventually a tight situation arose and the Rose returned Mint's memories in an attempt to get her to fight off a horde of particularly powerful enemies. After the fight, the Rose left Mint, turning her back into her normal self. It left its victim with a tattoo on her upper right arm as a reminder that Mint was still bonded to the spirit. Mint was given the ability to transform from Mint to Aloe and vice versa at will once the Rose departed. Combat Aloe's abilities are frightening, to say the least. By experimenting a bit she finds out that stabbing a rat with her sword causes it to burn up into dark purple and black flames. The flames represent the Black Rose stealing away the rat's life force. It might take a little bit more than a single stab to get this to happen on a human being, however, it still happens. The sword (named the "Black Katana") is so sharp it appears to be capable of cutting clean through Tatae's Shadow Balls. In addition, when she wraps herself in her scarf, it allows her to warp away from one area to another. It's unknown how this is possible. She also has a blaster that is very similar to Mint's, but it's a darker color and its shots aren't nearly as strong. Tropes Jekyll And Hyde- Her and Mint. Flaming Sword- She kills a rat with it. Sword And Gun- AAAAAAND a blaster. Scarf Of Asskicking- Replaces her arms... for some reason. No Mouth- Covered by said mouth. Dark Is Not Evil- Though mean-spirited. The Virus- The Black Rose is this. Profile Name: Aloe Gender: Female Age: 25 years Species: Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Cold and bitter to the core, Aloe seems like the kind of dangerous person liable to explode at any given moment. In truth, Mint's true personality is untouched, her cold exterior is simply a result of the Black Rose controlling her body. Appearance: Covered in what resembles dark-purple, almost black bandages, which bind her arms behind her back. Her mouth is concealed behind a scarf of the same color, with hair that also has that same shade of purple. The only part of her body that isn't this dark purple color is the part of her face that isn't covered, and her eyes, which are a deep red. History: An unfortunate encounter left Mint with the responsibility to capture prey for the Black Rose, and therefore resulted in the Rose placing the curse onto her. Mint's initial resistance leads the Rose to steal her memory, something it eventually turns over during a pinch. Feeling it wouldn't get much of a meal out of Mint, the Rose instead left her body, but not before offering its assistance to her in future situations. It left its mark on Mint's right shoulder in the shape of a dark-purple rose tattoo.Equipment: *Offensive - Black Katana: Formerly Mint's knife, now a long sword with a Rose on the end of its hilt. Cuts through most organic material and a variety of metals. Targets killed with the sword become prey for the spirit that inhabits Mint's body, the Black Rose.- Electroblaster Mk.II: The Black Rose's power somehow dulls the effectiveness of the Electroblaster, but it's still somewhat functional. Unlike the normal blaster, this one can only fire one type of shot, and is also weaker than normal. *Defensive- Rose Armor: A hardened dark purple body suit that covers her entire body. Blocks physical attacks of all sorts, but it's quite susceptible to magic attacks. Once she is stripped of this armor, the Black Rose loses most of its strength, preventing Aloe from teleporting. Her sword becomes a normal sword as well, and the Rose turns control over Mint's body back to her. *Miscellaneous- Accursed Scarf: A scarf that matches the color of her armor. Functional as artificial limbs of sorts, though these are somewhat shorter and aren't as delicate as actual hands with fingers. Enables teleportation.Magic/Skills: *Magic- Teleport: Wraps herself in her scarf and warps out of reality for a second before reappearing elsewhere. If this goes wrong and she accidentally teleports somewhere where there is already something, really weird things will happen. *Skills- Accursed Wings: Her scarf transforms into two bat-like wings that allow her to take flight. Albeit, the awkward positioning of the wings makes her a bit klutzy when it comes to flying, but at least she gets off the ground. *Weapon Techniques- Rose Slash: A lightning fast dash attack that leaves a trail of floating purple petals behind her. Deals small amounts of Lightning damage to anyone who touches one.Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - Strong. Even making contact with small animals with her blade will end its life in mere moments. Humans are more resistant to this, and can survive a hit or two before suffering the same fate - but then again, that's how many hits most humans can normally tolerate. The sword does seem to have a tendency for cutting metal, though (not thick metal, maybe only an inch thick at max.) - Almost invincible. Aloe's superhard armor deters arrows, deflects bullets and turns sharp blades dull. Slows her somewhat, but she can teleport as well. Resists physical attacks of all sorts.- Resistant to Wind magic. *Weaknesses - Very vulnerable to fire - even though her armor is wickedly tough, like any flower, it burns. The suit covers almost her entire body, therefore, fire is almost certain to fell her. - Weak to Ice and Earth elemental magic. It's not as horrible as her weakness to Fire, but she still takes a slightly greater than usual amount of damage from it.- Though she resists Wind elemental attacks, she's weak to Electrical attacks. Category:RP Characters